Friendship Winter Games
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The Equestria Girls will face off against the Shadowbolts in a rematch of their previous Friendship Games. No flames and bad reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are setting up the Friendship Winter Games as it is snowy outside in Canterlot. They will face off against the Shadowbolts as a matter of fact. The girls already knew where the Shadowbolts are at. The Shadowbolts students goes to Crystal Prep Academy of course. Let's hope that the girls and the rest of the Wondercolts will prepare for the Friendship Winter Games.

"Have a great day at school, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

Her mom left school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Twilight. "We have the Friendship Winter Games"

"When is it?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It's today, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I didn't know that, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are getting to meet the Shadowbolts again" said Rainbow Dash.

"We defeat them in Friendship Games" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, they have good athletes for winter games"

"We can defeat them, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We can train in time for the friendship winter games"

"We better go to the gym, girls" said Twilight.

At the gym, the girls went to take their seat and they saw Principal Celestia on the stage.

"Welcome, students" said Celestia. "Today, we are beginning the friendship winter games here at CHS"

"We will face off against the Shadowbolts" said Luna.

"We will defeat them, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash.

"Like before Rainbow, they are tough to beat the Shadowbolts" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We saw Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are going to see them again, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It is going to be a tough event, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We better train before the event" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so, Sunset" said Twilight. "Ready for the friendship winter games?"

The girls agreed with Twilight and Sunset Shimmer.

"Great, girls" said Twilight. "Let's do some training

The girls are going to do training before friendship winter games. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Crystal Prep Came

The Equestria Girls are getting ready to see Crystal Prep students coming over to Canterlot High. They will have a rematch from the Friendship Games as a matter of fact. They will be a lot of snow during the winter games of course. There will be snowboarding, bobsledding, ski jumping and such. Let's that the students from the Crystal Prep goes to Canterlot High.

"That is a good job to decorate in time for the Friendship Winter Games" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"This year's Friendship Winter Games is going to be a good one" said Twilight.

"It sure will, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Crystal Prep are here to compete with us"

"They will be here shortly, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We will see who will win the Friendship Winter Games" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Twilight.

Outside, they saw the bus arrived at Canterlot High.

"Girls, the Shadowbolts are here" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's go say hi to them, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They put on their jacket and went outside.

"It sure is cold outside" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the Shadowbolts came out of the bus.

"Hi, girls" said Twilight. "Welcome back to Canterlot High"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sugarcoat. "We have been training in CPA before the Friendship Winter Games"

"That's nice" said Twilight. "Come inside to Canterlot High since it's warm inside"

"We sure will, Twilight" said Lemon Zest.

They went inside the school.

"It looks warm inside" said Sunny Flare.

"It is, Sunny Flare" said Rarity. "So, are you preparing for the winter games?"

"I sure am, Rarity" said Indigo Zap.

"Hi, Indigo, how are you doing?" Rarity asked.

"I haven't seen you since Friendship Games" said Indigo Zap.

"We did the music video when you were out" said Sugarcoat.

"That's great, girls" said Indigo Zap.

The Shadowbolts are welcomed to be in Canterlot High. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Game Begins

The Equestria Girls have met the Shadowbolts in Canterlot High. They will begin the Friendship Winter Games as a matter of fact. There will be a lot of winter sports during the games of course. The girls will try to beat the Shadowbolts as many games as they can. It is a rematch of Friendship Games. Let's hope that the girls will win the Friendship Winter Games.

"Girls, I am glad that the Shadowbolts came back to Canterlot High" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Friendship Winter Games is going to the best one than the Friendship Games" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will defeat the Shadowbolts again"

"The Wondercolts are the best team in Canterlot" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "we better go outside as the opening ceremony is about to start"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went outside to see the opening ceremony.

"Welcome to our Friendship Winter Games, students" said Celestia. "Today, we are going to win the games against the Shadowbolts!"

"Look, girls, here comes the torch" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see it, Sunset" said Twilight.

They saw a person holding an Olympic torch ran to Canterlot High.

"Girls, it's time" said Sunset Shimmer.

"And now for all of our students in Canterlot High and Crystal Prep" said Luna. "Time to lit up the cauldron and the game begins"

Derpy brought the torch relay and walked to the cauldron. Then, she lights up the cauldron and the Friendship Winter Games is underway.

"The Friendship Winter Games begins now!" said Luna.

The students are cheering Derpy for lighting up the cauldron.

"The fire will let us know that the Friendship Winter Games is on" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The fire will stay lit until the end of the games" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The Friendship Winter Games is finally about to begin. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Snowboarding

The Friendship Winter Games is finally underway. We will begin with Rainbow Dash doing a snowboard race with Indigo Zap as a matter of fact. The snowboard race is located at a big snowy mountain of course. The Wondercolts and the Shadowbolts will have a good winter games. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will win the snowboarding race with Indigo Zap.

"Girls, the Friendship Winter Games has begun today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Which event is first?" Twilight asked.

"Rainbow Dash is going to do a snowboarding race" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, Rainbow Dash will win the race"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go to that snowy mountain for that race"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the snowy mountain for the snowboarding race. Over there, they saw Kerry is getting ready to see Rainbow Dash for the race.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, Sunset" said Kerry. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going to see Rainbow Dash doing a snowboarding race" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Kerry.

They saw Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap began the race.

"And they are off" said Kerry.

"I wonder who will win the snowboarding race" said Applejack.

"Hopefully it will be Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Rainbow Dash took the lead.

"Rainbow Dash is now in the lead" said Pinkie Pie. "You can do it, Rainbow!"

"I hope she is going to win the race" said Sunset Shimmer. "I can see the finish line"

"Me too, Sunset" said Kerry.

They saw Rainbow Dash made it to the finish line.

"Rainbow Dash won the race" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great" said Kerry. "We are talk to her about her win"

"Rainbow, congratulations for winning the snowboarding race" said Kerry.

"No problem, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are happy to see Rainbow Dash win. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Curling

Twilight is now getting ready to do curling with her friends. They will attempt to beat the Shadowbolts in it as a matter of fact. Rainbow Dash has won the gold medal of course. Twilight will try to win the gold medal from curling. They are two ends in curling. Let's hope that Twilight can win the gold medal in curling.

"That was a good snowboarding race, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "Which game is next now?"

"We are going to play curling" said Twilight.

"What is that, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's the one with the stone and the broom to sweep it" said Twilight.

"Oh, I get it now, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we can will win that one"

"I hope so, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the curling contest, the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts brought their brooms to sweep the stone.

"Our next contest is curling" said Celestia. "The first team gets 2 ends wins"

"All I have to do is release the stone" said Twilight.

Twilight began to curve the stone. Then, she released the stone and Sunset Shimmer and Kerry began to sweep it.

"Come on, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Sweep faster"

"I am doing it, Sunset" said Kerry.

After that, they stop sweeping and the stops on the white circle.

"Good, we have three stones left" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sugarcoat throws the stone and Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet sweeps it. Then, they stop sweeping the stone and it stops at the blue circle.

"That was a tough one" said Sour Sweet.

"It is" said Sunny Flare.

After three ends, the Wondercolts have won curling 2 to 1.

"Great game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We got another medal for curling"

"You did a great job for sweeping the stone" said Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I am tired to sweep the stone" said Kerry.

Celestia came with the gold medals and the girls put them on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Hockey

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now going to play hockey against the Shadowbolts. They have recently won 2 games as a matter of fact. They have got a medal from the snowboarding and curling of course. Sunset Shimmer will try to get a gold medal from hockey when they beat the Shadowbolts. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will win a hockey game.

"That was a good game for curling, girls" said Twilight.

"It sure was, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are currently having 2 medals right now"

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"What game is next now, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are playing hockey next, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hockey is a good game" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can win the medal from hockey"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better put our hockey outfit on"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to the locker room and they put on their hockey outfits.

"All dressed now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Time to play hockey" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls went to the ice rink and they see the Shadowbolts.

"All right, team, there are three periods in the game" said the referee. "The team with the most points wins"

"We will remember, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

He put down the hockey puck and the game begin with the hockey stick fighting for the puck.

"And we are off" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey, Sunset, pass it to me" said Rainbow Dash.

She passes the puck to Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like I'm going to score" said Rainbow Dash.

She hits it and scores a goal.

"We got a first goal" said Rainbow Dash. "We are now 1 to 0"

After the game, the Wonderbolts wins 3 to 2.

"Great game, girls" said one of the Shadowbolts.

"Thanks, team" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls have earned a gold medal from the hockey game. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Cross-Country Skiing

The Wondercolt have won 3 games in the Friendship Winter Games so far. The cross-country skiing will be the next match as a matter of fact. Applejack is going to enter that race of course. She will be facing off against Sour Sweet. Sunset Shimmer and her friends will be cheering for Applejack. Let's hope that Applejack can win the medal.

"Good hockey game, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We have won a medal" said Twilight.

"We sure do, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The Friendship Winter Games is doing good so far" said Rainbow Dash.

"What event is next?" Sunset Shimmer.

"It's a cross-country skiing for Applejack, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, she will face off against Sour Sweet"

"That's going to be a good one" said Sunset Shimmer. "I hope that she can win"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went to Canterlot Cross Country area to see Applejack there.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We can't to see Applejack here" said Twilight.

"Neither do I, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes Applejack and Sour Sweet"

"Our next event is cross-country skiing" said Celestia. "The winner will earn a gold medal"

"Let's watch now and cheer for Applejack, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack and Sour Sweet began to ski.

"And they are off" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Applejack is behind Sour Sweet" said Kerry. "Let's cheer for her"

"You got it, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are cheering at Applejack.

"You won't be beating me, Applejack" said Sour Sweet. "I am going to win"

Then she sees Applejack took the lead.

"No fair, I was in the lead" said Sour Sweet angrily.

"Not this time, Sour Sweet" said Applejack. "I can see the finished line"

Applejack made it to the finish line and won the gold medal.

"Great job, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "You are good at skiing"

"No problem, Rainbow" said Applejack.

She has earned a gold medal for skiing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Downhill Skiing

Applejack is now getting ready to do downhill skiing. She will be clearing all the gates and will not miss one as a matter of fact. She has already done cross-country skiing of course. She will be skiing as fast as she could. Sour Sweet is currently in the lead for it. Let's hope that Applejack can take the lead and win another medal.

"Applejack will good on the cross-country skiing" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She has earned a gold medal" said Rainbow Dash.

"She sure did, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Applejack is getting ready for the next skiing" said Kerry.

"What is the next skiing?" Rainbow Dash.

"It's the downhill skiing, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Sour Sweet is in the lead so far"

"Let's see if Applejack can take the lead" said Twilight.

"We better go to the downhill mountain, so we won't miss it" said Sunset Shimmer.

"You got it, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went to the downhill mountain, so they can see Applejack skiing.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The mountain is covered with snow" said Kerry.

"They need it for the winter games, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Applejack is getting ready for the downhill skiing. Then, she began skiing.

"She is off" said Rainbow Dash.

"She will past the gates as many as she can, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"When she hits it, she will have more speed" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is going fast by the way"

"She hits three gates so far" said Twilight.

"She can speed up, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

Then, Applejack speeds up and passes more gates.

"Applejack is beating Sour Sweet" said Sunset Shimmer.

Applejack made it to the finish line and took the lead.

"Applejack has earned another medal" said Twilight.

"Yes, I was faster than Sour Sweet" said Applejack.

"Exactly, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

That's two gold medals for Applejack after defeating Sour Sweet. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Bobsleigh

Fluttershy now getting ready for her sled racing with Sugarcoat from Crystal Prep. They will beat them and get the medal as a matter of fact. The rest of the girls including Sunset Shimmer and Twilight are taking a break from the games of course. They have won a few medals so far. Let's hope that Fluttershy will earn a medal from the sled racing.

"Fluttershy, we are going to take a break from the games" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "You can see me doing sled racing with Sugarcoat"

"I hope you can win, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "In fact, I am good at sled racing"

"What sled racing is it, Fluttershy?" Kerry asked.

"It's bobsleigh, Kerry" said Fluttershy. "I have been practicing before the games"

"That's wonderful, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have earned a lot of medals so far"

"Vinyl will be with me for the race" said Fluttershy.

"I wonder where the race is at" said Rainbow Dash.

"It's located at the Canterlot Sliding Center" said Fluttershy. "I will see you there"

"Okay, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Come on, girls, let's see her there"

At the Canterlot Sliding Center, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went over there to watch Fluttershy doing bobsleigh.

"Here comes Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap" said Rainbow Dash.

"I see them, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The race begins as the two teams pushing their sled and hop in it.

"We are underway now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap are in the lead so far" said Kerry.

"You can do it, Fluttershy!" shout Pinkie Pie.

"She will go faster if she can take the lead" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw Fluttershy and Vinyl took the lead.

"They are now winning" said Sunset Shimmer. "And look, they are almost at the finish line"

They saw them made it to the finish line.

"Good game, girls" said Sugarcoat.

"Thanks, you two" said Fluttershy.

"Great race, Fluttershy" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Fluttershy.

They have earned another gold medal. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Snowman Building Contest

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are now getting ready to build a snowman. They are going to have a snowman building contest as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls are taking a break from the games of course. The Cutie Mark Crusaders will try to win the snowman building contest. Let's hope that the Cutie Mark Crusaders will win the snowman building contest.

"Here we are, Crusaders" said Apple Bloom. "The snowman building contest"

"I can see some kids building their snowman" said Scootaloo.

"Same here, Scootaloo" said Sweetie Belle. "In fact, the contest is about to start"

"How are we going to build a snowman?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We need some sticks, rocks, coals and a carrot" said Scootaloo.

"I have the sticks" said Sweetie Belle.

"I got the coals and some rocks" said Apple Bloom.

"And I got a carrot" said Scootaloo.

"Great, we need them to build a snowman" said Apple Bloom.

"Let's go ahead and start building" said Sweetie Belle. "Which one are we going to do first?"

"First, we will have to make three snowballs" said Scootaloo.

"Let's do it, Scootaloo" said Apple Bloom.

The Crusaders made snowballs. One large snowball, one medium snowball and one small snowball.

"We just made 3 snowballs" said Sweetie Belle.

"What's next now, Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We need 2 sticks for arms" said Scootaloo.

They put 2 sticks for arms. One stick to the left and the other one to the right.

"Now we need a face for the snowman" said Apple Bloom.

The Crusaders puts coals for eyes, rocks for mouth and a carrot for a nose.

"Now we need is a scarf and a hat" said Scootaloo.

"We brought it, Scootaloo" said Apple Bloom.

They put the scarf and a hat on a snowman.

"All finished, girls" said Scootaloo.

"Yes, Scootaloo" said Apple Bloom. "We are just in time for the contest"

The judges have declared the winner for the snowman building contest were the Crusaders.

"We won, girls" said Scootaloo. "We worked very hard"

The Crusaders have earned a first-place ribbon from the judge. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Snowball Fight

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are now going to play a snowball fight. The have won the snowman building contest as a matter of fact. The Equestria Girls are still taking a break for the winter games of course. They are going to play in the snow as in Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Let's hope that the Crusaders will have fun in the snow.

"Girls, I am glad that we have won the snowman building contest" said Apple Bloom.

"Same here, Apple Bloom" said Scootaloo. "Here come some other kids now"

"Congratulations, girls" said a boy. "You worked hard on that snowman"

"Thanks" said Sweetie Belle.

"No problem" said a boy.

A boy left then a girl came.

"I like your snowman" said a girl.

"Thank you" said Apple Bloom.

"You're welcome" said a girl.

The girl left and came the rest of the kids.

"The kids do like our snowman" said Scootaloo.

"That is true, Scootaloo" said Apple Bloom. "In fact, we are going to have fun in the snow"

After that, the Crusaders went to have fun in the snow.

"That was a good snowman building contest for us today" said Sweetie Belle.

"It sure was, Sweetie Belle" said Apple Bloom.

"I wonder what we are going to play in the snow" said Scootaloo.

"How about a snowball fight?" Apple Bloom asked.  
"That is a good one, Apple Bloom" said Scootaloo.

"Can I play too?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sure, you can, Sweetie Belle" said Scootaloo.

The crusaders made snowballs and they began playing snowball fight.

"You can't catch me, Apple Bloom" said Sweetie Belle.

"Yes, I would, Sweetie Belle" said Apple Bloom.

She throws a snowball at Sweetie Belle.

"You caught me" said Sweetie Belle.

"You won't find me, Apple Bloom" said Scootaloo.

"I can see you, Scootaloo" said Apple Bloom.

She throws the snowball and hits Scootaloo.

"You hit the snowball on me" said Scootaloo.

"Let's throw a snowball at Apple Bloom" said Sweetie Belle.

"Good idea, Sweetie Belle" said Scootaloo.

They throw the snowball and hits Apple Bloom. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Skeleton

Fluttershy is now getting ready to do skeleton. The Shadowbolts have won gold medals so far but the Wondercolts are still in the lead as a matter of fact. Fluttershy will get another gold medal in skeleton of course. She will be riding on her back and feet-first by the way. Let's hope that Fluttershy can win another gold medal in the skeleton competition.

"We are now finished taking a break from the games, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's good, Sunset" said Twilight. "The crusaders had a snowball fight and won the snowman building contest"

"That's nice of them, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, Fluttershy is getting ready to do the skeleton"

"What is that, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer.

"It's like luge except she will ride on her back and feet-first" said Twilight.

"I get it now, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Sugarcoat is currently in first place right now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Fluttershy will try to beat her, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Exactly, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Fluttershy will try to go fast if she wants to beat the time" said Twilight.

They saw Fluttershy lying down on the flat sled.

"Good luck on the skeleton, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

She began to sled and gain speed.

"She is off" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We can meet Fluttershy at the finish line" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good idea, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the finish line to meet Fluttershy over there.

"Fluttershy is doing good so far" said Sunset Shimmer.

"She is going very fast than Sugarcoat" said Twilight.

"I hope she wins, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Fluttershy made it to the finish line.

"And she beat the time to be in first place" said Twilight.

"That's another gold medal for us" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Exactly, Sunset" said Fluttershy. "I got another medal for me"

The girls are proud at Fluttershy. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Figure Skating

Rarity is now getting ready to do figure skating. The gym in Canterlot High has changed from a basketball court to an ice rink as a matter of fact. It took days to change the basketball court to an ice rink at the gym of course. Sunny Flare is currently in the lead for figure skating. Let's hope that Rarity can get more points in figure skating.

"Time go inside the school, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Is there a game going on inside the school?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, there is, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What game is it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's figure skating" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Is that one where we wear figure skate in it?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Rarity is going to do one"

"I hope she can win" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Figure skating is a good sport for Rarity, girls" said Twilight.

"Who has the most point right now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sunny Flare is currently in the lead, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go the gym and watch Rarity doing figure skating"

"All right, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside the school and watch Rarity doing figure skating in the gym.

"Look, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes Rarity to do figure skating"

"Come on, Rarity!" shout Pinkie Pie.

Rarity began figure skating as her song plays.

"Rarity is figure skating right now" said Sunset Shimmer. "Her song is playing"

"She is doing fantastic" said Rainbow Dash.

"She has been practicing before the games, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight. "She is doing good"

"She made less mistakes" said Rainbow Dash.

After that, the judges gave Rarity a perfect ten and won a gold medal.

"She did it" said Sunset Shimmer. "She got more points than Sunny Flare"

"Rarity is the best figure skating than anybody else" said Twilight.

Rarity earns a gold medal for figure skating. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Ice Fishing

Sandalwood is getting ready to do ice fishing. The Equestria Girls are now taking a break from the winter games as a matter of fact. The Wondercolts are still in the lead for winning the most medals of course. Sandalwood will win the gold medal for ice fishing against the other competitors. Let's hope that Sandalwood will win ice fishing and earn a gold medal.

"Sandalwood, did you practice for ice fishing?" Flash Sentry asked.

"I sure did, Flash" said Sandalwood. "It takes practice to win the ice fishing contest"

"I agree with you, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "In fact, I will watch you doing the ice fishing"

"That's nice of you, Flash" said Sandalwood.

"I wonder where the ice fishing contest is at" said Flash Sentry.

"Is at the river, Flash" said Sandalwood. "We better get ready now"

"Okay, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "Let's go to the river"

Flash Sentry and Sandalwood went to the river and got on the boat.

"Here we are now" said Flash Sentry. "Everyone is here for the ice fishing contest"

"We can use the hand ice auger to catch the fish" said Sandalwood.

"Exactly, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "We will cut a circular hole in the ice"

They saw the ice fishing contest begins.

"Cut a hole, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry.

He began cutting a circular hole in the ice.

"We cut a hole now, Flash" said Sandalwood.

"That's great, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "Here's your fishing pole now"

He gave the fishing pole to Sandalwood now.

"Time to catch a fish now" said Sandalwood.

He puts the fishing rod in the hole where he cuts.

"We have a tip up and a spear for it" said Flash Sentry.

"That's a good idea, Flash" said Sandalwood.

He did the rest of the steps and he caught the fish.

"Looks like we won a gold medal" said Sandalwood.

"Yes, we got the fish before someone else" said Flash Sentry.

"It was a hard work" said Sandalwood.

They got a gold medal for ice fishing. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Speed Skating and Ice Ballet

The Wondercolts are currently in the lead right now as they earn more medals after Pinkie Pie earns one from ski jumping. There will be two matches as a matter of fact. There will be speed skating and ice ballet of course. Rarity will be doing ice ballet after speed skating with her friends. Let's hope that the Wondercolts will win more medals.

"Great job on your ski jumping, Pinkie Pie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have two events for us today" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Which events are they, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"They are speed skating and ice ballet" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are going to do speed skating"

"And then, Rarity will do her ice ballet" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's start the speed skating now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

They began doing speed skating as they race against the Shadowbolts.

"They are behind us, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Let's take the lead" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls take the lead and won the race.

"We won" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is good one" said Rainbow Dash. "Rarity is now getting ready to do ice ballet"

At the ice ballet competition, Sunset Shimmer and her friends take their seats to watch Rarity doing ice ballet.

"Look, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Rarity is going to do ice ballet"

She began doing it with her music playing it.

"Rarity is good at ice ballet" said Fluttershy.

"She sure is, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "She will win a gold medal from ice ballet"

"I hope so too, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Kerry taught her"

"That's nice of her, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"She usually does flips, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I get it, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

They saw Rarity won the ice ballet competition.

"Great ballet for her" said Fluttershy.

"She got another gold medal for ice ballet" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We have won a lot of gold today" said Twilight.

The girls congrats Rarity for winning the ice ballet competition. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Last Chapter

Tonight, is the closing ceremony in the Friendship Winter Games. Canterlot ranked at number one after getting more medals than Crystal Prep as a matter of fact. The flames will be extinguished by Luna of course. There will be concerts and an announcement from Celestia. Friendship Winter Games was a big success for both teams. This will be the last chapter of this long story.

"That was a lot of fun for us in the winter games, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"The Shadowbolts won a few medals than us" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, they did a good job on some of the sporting events"

"And tonight, is the closing ceremony here at Canterlot High" said Kerry.

"Who will extinguish the flames, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Luna will do that, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

"Time to go outside now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The closing ceremony is about to start"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went outside, and the closing ceremony begins.

"Good evening, students" said Celestia. "I declared that the Friendship Winter Games closes"

"Time for the victory ceremony" said Sunset Shimmer.

"In 3rd place, Lemon Zest earns a bronze medal in ski jumping" said Celestia.

She gave the bronze medal to Lemon Zest.

"In 2nd place, Kerry earns a silver medal in ski jumping" said Celestia.

She gave a silver medal to Kerry.

"And in 1st place for ski jumping is" said Celestia. "Pinkie Pie!"

She gave a gold medal to Pinkie Pie and the girls and cheering for her.

"As we conclude the games tonight, time now to extinguish the flames" said Celestia.

They saw Luna extinguish the flames from the cauldron and the Friendship Winter Games comes to an end.

"Let's all now have a concert to end our closing ceremony" said Celestia.

"Girls, time to perform now" said Sunset Shimmer.

They brought out the instruments and they began to sing.

"1, 2, 3!" shout Pinkie Pie.

The Rainbooms performing a concert to end the closing ceremony. I hope you liked my winter games story. The next sporting event for the Equestria Girls and their friends will be the FIFA World Cup in Russia. The end.


End file.
